


Love Hurts

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caning, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Cock and Ball Torture, Fingering, Incest, Indulgent Castiel, M/M, Masochist Jimmy Novak, Pain Kink, Twincest, Whipping, ball slapping, dry fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Castiel and Jimmy Novak have always done whatever they wanted, so if Jimmy wants pain, Cas will deliver.SPN Kink bingo square: Ball Slapping
Relationships: Castiel/Jimmy Novak (Supernatural)
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995412
Kudos: 11
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt number 24 from my 30 NaNo 2020 prompts: Ball Slapping + Jimmy as a masochist
> 
> This also fills the square "Ball Slapping" for the SPN Kink Bingo 2020.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd

It’s a miracle that their parents never noticed their experimenting while Cas and Jimmy still lived at home. They didn’t yet know how to be quiet, and most of their experimenting was rather extreme – they fucked before they even thought about handjobs or blowjobs. Cas vividly remembers coming on a towel they’d snapped up and washed themselves every week to avoid staining their shared bed. Somehow, their parents never separated them for very long, and Cas was forever thankful for the fact that they didn’t.

Because it made sense for the twins to move into one dorm room together and not get a roommate, and it also made sense for them to move into one single apartment. They pretended not to sleep in the same bed for much of college, but they did. And now, whenever anyone wants to stay over, they can – either of the twins can ‘sacrifice’ their own room and sleep with his twin, because no one will bat an eye at that. They’ve always been close, but there are very few people who realise just how close they are. Most of these people they’ve told themselves because they wanted to, and a few others accidentally found out when walking in on them, but none of their friends judged them (and if they did… they weren’t friends for long after that).

Even their friends, those friends who know, don’t know how far they go together. Cas and Jimmy are both kinky fuckers, as some of the dudes at the BDSM club tell them, but they don’t care. They’ve found what works for them and they don’t care what others think about that.

Occasionally, Cas thinks that Jimmy might be going a little too far or too hard, but Jimmy’s pain kink cannot always be controlled, and while Cas doesn’t necessarily love hurting his brother, he can indulge on occasion. Sometimes it’s just fucking him hard and fast with slightly too little prep time and lube, sometimes it’s hitting his ass before fucking him hard so that Jimmy moans every time Cas’s thighs hit the abused flesh, sometimes it’s getting out the whips and cat-of-nine-tails and going to town on his brother.

Cas isn’t a sadist, but Jimmy is definitely a masochist, and they make it work. Although Cas is currently a little… out of his depth.

“So… you want me to just hit your balls?” he asks Jimmy, surprise and disbelief colouring his voice.

“Yeah,” Jimmy nods. “That’s my request for tonight. And you can branch out, of course, but… tonight is a high pain night, I think, and you’ve never quite gone to town on my balls and I want to know how it feels.”

“Oooo-kay.” Castiel slowly nods and breathes in and out several times to get himself back together. “Any other requests?”

“Put me on the spanking bench so you can position me easily. I want you to do whatever you’re comfortable with, and I’ll definitely tap out if it’s too much. Feel free to improvise. I’ve only got one final request: if you do come, please come all over me.”

Cas is still processing Jimmy’s requests when he nods, giving in, and leads Jimmy towards their brand (spanking) new spanking bench. He undresses Jimmy and sees that Jimmy’s cock is already stirring – Jimmy loves pain but he enjoys the anticipation too. Cas helps Jimmy up on the bench, positioning his arms so he’s comfortable before clipping them in and making sure his knees are good to go too before he fastens the cuffs over Jimmy’s ankles. He’s deliberately not fastening Jimmy’s knees, because he might need to move them around before he decides on the correct position. Once the basics are okay, Castiel runs a hand over Jimmy’s back and ass. He can _see_ Jimmy’s balls, okay, but he won’t be able to hit them like this, so he pushes his hand between Jimmy’s legs, spreads them slightly further, and pulls his cock and balls back so that they’re resting against the leg part of the spanking bench rather than the chest support. _Now_ he can reach Jimmy’s balls, although the angle will probably be annoying for the both of them.

“You okay to wait here for a bit while I get the whips and paddles?” Cas asks, and Jimmy nods. Cas waits until Jimmy verbally confirms that he will be okay.

“Yes, Castiel,” he manages when Cas remains quiet.

“I’ll be back soon, okay?” Cas doesn’t wait for Jimmy’s reply this time and just walks away towards their stash of _paraphernalia_. He doesn’t quite know what Jimmy wants him to do, how intense the pain needs to get, so he grabs several different whips (and the one riding crop, with the flat end) and a few slim paddles. He reckons his hands would probably work too, and before he walks back to Jimmy, he also makes sure that the soothing lotion they use after high-pain sessions is near to them, as well as a towel and some soft clothes.

While Cas was gone, Jimmy has already settled in on the bench, eyes closed and waiting in anticipation of what is to come. His erection has waned some, but not a lot, and Castiel smiles. He might not like hurting his twin, but he loves bringing Jimmy pleasure, and making him come through pain is thus a double edged sword.

Cas takes his time touching Jimmy again, making sure his twin knows he’s back and that they’re ready to start. It’s not something he _has_ to do but it’s something Cas wants to do for Jimmy, for the love of his life, because as much as pain is what Jimmy desires, Cas doesn’t want to hurt him before he’s ready, before he’s fully steeled himself for what’s to come. Jimmy hums softly as Cas works his way down Jimmy’s back to his ass, before dipping lower and touching a finger to Jimmy’s hole. Jimmy moans and tries to wriggle his ass, but Cas stops him with a single hand on Jimmy’s lower back. With his free hand, Cas grabs Jimmy’s balls and tugs them back, making sure Jimmy indeed doesn’t move. Jimmy’s moan sounds pained and it’s exactly what Cas was going for.

“You will not move, Jimmy, not until I tell you to.”

“Yes, Castiel,” Jimmy says, clearly on the verge of crying already as Castiel tugs his balls further away from his body.

“Thank you.” Castiel lets go of his brother’s balls and watches them hit his cock hard. Instead of moving in right away as Jimmy is obviously expecting, Castiel just watches Jimmy, sees his balls grow redder and redder, and only then moves in closer again and hits them hard with his fingers flattened. Jimmy cries out loudly and flinches away from Castiel’s fingers. Cas grabs one of the whips but first presses a kiss against Jimmy’s ass.

Then, the whip falls for the first time, a cracking sound heard as it hits Jimmy’s balls hard. Castiel doesn’t take a breath before he hits again and again and again, and only after the fifth crack does he stop and drop the whip to the floor. He watches dark red welts appear on Jimmy’s balls and admires them for a second. Jimmy’s yells had been loud but they could have been louder, and although Jimmy’s cock has perked up again and is starting to look dark red, Jimmy isn’t crying yet, so it’s apparently not enough. Cas looks at one of the slim paddles but decides that he is going to use a cane first, and then move on to the paddle.

He knows that canes aren’t a good idea around very tender areas, but Jimmy asked for pain and he’s going to get it. Cas enjoys the sound of the cane whipping through the air, a soft whistling noise, and he only hits Jimmy’s balls once with it before putting it away. Jimmy _is_ crying now, and continuing with the cane might actually end the fun early.

So Cas puts away the cane and takes a minute or so to centre himself and Jimmy again, running soft hands over Jimmy’s back. His body is wracked with sobs now, and Jimmy’s erection speaks for how much he’s enjoying it still. As soon as Jimmy is calmer again, Cas picks up one of the paddles and swats it against his own palm before he hits his brother’s balls. He lets the paddle come down five times before taking a break. Jimmy’s cock is starting to look purple now, and Cas is pretty sure that Jimmy would come if he were to hit his cock instead of his balls.

But he’s not ready yet. Cas spreads Jimmy’s ass cheeks and alternates hits between Jimmy’s hole and his balls until Jimmy is squirming to get away from the swats. Only then Cas takes a break, and he resolves to make Jimmy come now. Jimmy’s face is tear-stained and it’s beautiful to see, but his balls are starting to look tender, maybe a little _too_ tender, so it’s time to wrap this up. Castiel stands behind Jimmy, pushes a dry finger into his hole, and then hits Jimmy’s balls once more with his fingers, which apparently is just enough to make Jimmy come. His come dribbles out of his cock, sliding down the spanking bench, and Castiel quickly removes his finger, bringing a hand to his own cock and jerking himself off with a steady hand. He doesn’t take long to come with the debauched form of his brother in front of him, and his come neatly lands on Jimmy’s back.

Castiel moans softly and when he’s spent, he makes short work of unbuckling Jimmy and cleaning him up. The bench can wait, but now it’s time to smother his brother in love.


End file.
